Pondscuttle
by Gwendolyn.Grey
Summary: Pondscuttle is Prince Reject of his gnome clan in Mosstumble. He's different from all the other gnomes and beaten by the popular Luper. Then two gnomes that are as different as Pondscuttle arrive at the tribe and show Pondscuttle his true identity.


**Chapter one: outcast**

Pondscuttle sat at the edge of the leaf. The leaf was hanging over the pool, which little Pondscuttle dared not dive into.

The gnome was small for his age, and couldn't swim anyway. Poor Pondscuttle didn't have friends either, unless his bug comrades counted. He just didn't fit in with any of the other gnomes.

His hair was too light; most gnomes had black hair, not corn silk blond. His eyes were as big as those of the newborns. Small eyes were favored in male gnomes. His parents, the leaders of the tribe, had hoped that being the Tribe Prince would get Pondscuttle popularity. When that failed, they'd hoped that there was a small possibility that his big eyes would appeal to the females. Most gnomes of his age were reasonably plump and muscular, with little beards already growing. Pondscuttle was bony with plump stomach, but definitely not plump enough.

No matter how many funny comments he made and delicious herbs he grew in his father's herb garden and the little flowers he carved in the sawmill, the other gnomes treated him like dirt.

_I'm worse than dirt. We grow food in dirt and our birth trees grow in dirt and our houses are built in dirt. I am useless. Father is going to have to give the position of Tribe Prince to Merileaf._

Merileaf was Pondscuttle's younger brother. It was customary that the oldest child, whether male or female, took on the post of Tribe King or Queen, unless they were unfit for the job. In which case, the next competent child received the post.

And that was Merileaf. Strong, handsome, bearded, black-haired, grey-eyed, round-stomached Merileaf. Merileaf the Great with all his friends and adventures in the night. Every night (for gnomes that was day) gnome men took expeditions to their herb garden, the saw mill, the forest in hunt of mushrooms, or the sky on the back of a bird. The Chief had taken Pondscuttle on a few trips but started taking Merileaf instead when he proved to be a better heir.

Pondscuttle slid down the stem of the leaf to the ground and chewed on a fistful of dandelion petals. Yum.

The little gnome knew he didn't have much time left until the other gnome children were let out of their burrows for their first night out.

And when the gnomes came, Luper came. Luper was a more handsome version of Merileaf. If he was a Tribe Prince, he would have become the Chief. All the maidens giggled around him.

But Pondscuttle knew the dark side of Luper, which Luper constantly beat him to keep silent about. It didn't help that Luper and Merileaf were best friends.

His mother, the Tribe Queen Larkspur, had allowed Pondscuttle to go out early. She knew that the other gnomes did not accept him and wanted her child to have some fun.

Pondscuttle had plenty of animal friends. There was Moss the bullfrog, Damarin the shrew, Carif the squirrel, Scarlet the lady bug, and many others. He met most of them when he snuck out during the day when the Tribe was asleep.

Munching on the rest of the dandelion, Pondscuttle set out to find Scarlet. She was his favorite. She fit in his hand and told him all sorts of stories. The lady bug always cheered him up when he was feeling lonely.

His little steps turned into a run. His feet turned inward to increase his speed. Never mind Scarlet. He just wanted to run forever, his tears flying behind him, completely alone.

_When you're alone, you can't be left out, _he sobbed inside his mind, leaping over a pebble.

_Pondscuttle! _The little gnome thought it was a voice inside his head, but then a flash of red streaked in front of his eyes and he stopped abruptly.

"Scarlet?"

"Aye, who else in Mosstumble would it be?"

Pondscuttle sank into the grass and Scarlet settled down in his silky hair.

"Tut tut. Papa's not going to happy that you aren't wearing your hat. Whereabouts did you leave it?" Scarlet asked.

Pondscuttle groaned. The Chief was going to be so angry. All gnomes wore their hats, red for males and yellow or blue for females. But the Tribe Royals especially wore hats, theirs marked with a black bird print. The Chief always caught him without his hat.

_I only want to feel the breeze through my hair. What crime is that?_

"None at all, love," whispered Scarlet.

"What did you say?"

"What? What are you speaking of? I didn't say anything. My boy, you must be hearing things. Has Luper been boxing your ears again?"

Pondscuttle hung his head, sending Scarlet flying through the air. She caught herself and flew back to her friend, landing on his leg.

"Oh dearest, have they? What this time?"

"Yesterday, I gave Delphinium a perfume I made from fennel and tarragon in Papa's garden in a little amber bottle. They were both so hard to make." Pondscuttle offered up his sticky, scratched fingers as proof. "Luper got it before I could give it to her and said it was from him. Then he beat me in the forest and said I was a worthless muck-ball."

Scarlet watched Pondscuttle for a few moments. When she did speak, all she said was, "And you haven't washed your hands since yesterday?"

The gnome prince burst into laughter and kissed Scarlet lightly on her shell. How he loved the little pest. She was like a caring mother and short-tempered, fiery friend all at once.

But Scarlet sobered up immediately and looked intently at her friend.

"Scutty," she began, using her affectionate nickname for him that would otherwise be an insult, "is that all he did?

Pondscuttle nodded, his whole body tense.

"We really must stop this," Scarlet insisted. "We can't pretend that one day that awful Luper is going to go too far and seriously hurt you."

_He already has._

Pondscuttle sighed and unbuttoned his grey shirt. Scarlet stared in horror at the cuts and bruises and smeared blood decorating Pondscuttle's upper body like some grotesque ornament.

"Alright," Scarlet said, flying into the air, buzzing angrily. "I am absolutely done with those ingrates. We are going to the Chief. Right. Now!"

Pondscuttle leapt up, his wide eyes even wider. "No! Scar, please don't! He will confront Luper's father and create a scene and when that's over, Luper will come find me and- and-please! I beg you!"

Scarlet floated down to tickle his ear affectionately. "Oh Pondscuttle…I do love you very much and would do anything for you. I want you to be happy. This is why I must go to your papa."

The gnome's quick fingers snatched at the lady bug, but she was already gone.

Pondscuttle zoomed towards the saw mill, where his father most likely was. His still unbuttoned shirt flapped in the air as he raced as fast as he could.

If Papa took the time to listen to a bug, she would most certainly get him in trouble…with Luper.

Pondscuttle shivered.


End file.
